Hard Fight High School
by Kirby-AnimeMangaand Game Fan
Summary: At Hard fight high school, teachers don't brake up fights. They grade them. Finally finished!
1. WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Chapter 1:  
  
WHAAAT?  
  
N: we zoom in as kirby is in the principal's office.  
  
K: WHAAT? You can't expel me! Just because that Jerk Aero starts fights doesn't mean it's my fault for finishing them!  
  
P: We're doing this for your own safety. We're sending you to H.F. High school.  
  
K: What does H.F. stand for?  
  
P: You'll find out when you get there! Now Shoo!  
  
N: Kirby gets pushed out the door.  
  
A: Hah! Kirby got expelled! Kirby got expelled!  
  
P: Aero, please report to my office.  
  
A: uh oh  
  
K: Well, gotta go, see ya!  
  
(At H.F. High School)  
  
N: a kirby named Joey M walks up.  
  
J: Ready ta fight, ya doofus?  
  
K: Hmph. I'm surprised! A big scary kid like you is insulting me and all you can come up with is doofus! Ha!  
  
J: You make me mad! Me pulverize you!  
  
K: Don't even think about it!  
  
N: Kirby runs forward holding his fist so it looks like he's going to attack. But right in front the enemy, Kirby punches the ground with such force, he flies up and lands on top of him, and punches him! He then backflip kicks off him and lands on the ground, making Joey collapse. A teacher rushes over.  
  
K(thinking): oh great. In trouble on the first day of school.  
  
T: I give you a…C. You have S material but you're just a beginner so I downgraded you. Nice series of insults though! Keep up the good work! Oh yeah! Welcome to hard fight school for kirbys!  
  
K(thinking): oh! This is hard fight school, the place where they grade fights! I think I'll fit in perfectly!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
K: welcome to MY new story! Review Please! I'm in a dare To get at least 5 positive reviews each chapter! If you want to get in, same rules as before! 


	2. Helper? Here?

Chapter 2:  
  
Helper? Here?  
  
N: we join Kirby on the way to his first class, music. As he's walking he hears a poomph, poomph,poomph sound  
  
K(thinking): oh great. Music class. I hate music class, I can't ever play an insrument.  
  
MT: Class is dissmissed.  
  
N: kirby sees the class before him. The kirby at the end of the line is holding his stomach.  
  
K(thinking): poor guy. He must be really hungry.  
  
Mt: ok, class. Since helper knows the standard routine, he and kirby will demonstrate.  
  
K(thinking): Helper? Here?  
  
H: hiya kirby! Nice to see you again. Well go on. Punch me.  
  
K: what? Punch you?  
  
H: remember the noise you heard in the hallway?  
  
K: yeah.  
  
H: that was the sound of a kirby punching a kirby.  
  
K(thinking): strange. It reminded me of the sound I heard when I punched meta-knight. I'll just drop it.  
  
N: kirby punches helper. Poomph  
  
K: oh! Poomph poomph poomph  
  
N: as music class goes on they get paired up to do the exercise.  
  
K(thinking): that was a great class! 


	3. Gym Class is more dangerous than you thi...

Chapter 3:  
  
Gym Class  
  
N: we now are in the hallway to gym class in 2nd period.  
  
K: I wonder what gym class is going to be like. Maybe I get to climb ropes or something.  
  
J&I: heya kirby!  
  
K: JP! Inkblot! What're you doing here?  
  
JP: I was ALWAYS here. Why are you here?  
  
K: That bozo bully back at my other school (aero  
  
I: I just transferred.  
  
K: well, we better stop chatting. The gym teacher's here.  
  
Gut: Hello class. Today, we will be having this weeks practice tournament. Go in and sit in your spots.  
  
Class: ok!  
  
K: what does she mean by practice tournament?  
  
J: every Friday we have a whole school event. This Friday it's a tournament.  
  
K: Okie dokie  
  
Gt: this tournament will be a loser out style with weapons. I've already arranged the battles on this chart.  
  
  
  
Winner  
  
/ \  
  
/ \  
  
[__] [__]  
  
/ \ / \  
  
/ \ / \  
  
[__] [__] [__] [__]  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \  
  
[K] [J][H][M] [I][P][JP] [D]  
  
N: the first battle is Kirby v.s Janet  
  
K: this should be no problem!  
  
J: you wish!  
  
N: Choose your weapon!  
  
J: I choose homing missile!  
  
K: I'll take the ninja stars.  
  
N: and the battle starts! Kirby lays his ninja stars around him in a dome shape and starts to levitate them. Then Janet starts charging up her missiles kirby starts levitating the stars toward her. By the time  
  
Janet's gun is all charged up, there's a dome of ninja stars around her. The stars have gunpowder in them so if she fires she eliminates herself from the tournament.  
  
J: I surrender!  
  
N: kirby wins the match!  
  
Gt: the chart is now like this  
  
  
  
winner  
  
/ \  
  
/ \  
  
[__] [__]  
  
/ \ / \  
  
/ \ / \  
  
[k_] [__] [__] [__]  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \  
  
[K] [J][H][M] [I][P][JP] [D]  
  
gt: next is helper versus mark  
  
M in the corner: I quit!  
  
N: helper wins by default  
  
Gt the chart is now like this  
  
  
  
winner  
  
/ \  
  
/ \  
  
[__] [__]  
  
/ \ / \  
  
/ \ / \  
  
[k_] [_h] [__] [__]  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \  
  
[K] [J][H][M] [I][P][JP] [D]  
  
  
  
Next is inkblot versus peter  
  
P: you're on  
  
I: fine with me  
  
N: choose a weapon.  
  
P: I choose ice.  
  
I: I choose ice skates.  
  
N: as the battle starts, peter starts blowing ice out of his mouth. Inkblot straps on his skates and skates on the ice coming from peters mouth. He goes skates right onto peter and punches him.  
  
Gt: peter is knocked out! Here are the standings!  
  
  
  
  
  
Winner  
  
/ \  
  
/ \  
  
[__] [__]  
  
/ \ / \  
  
/ \ / \  
  
[k_] [_h] [_I] [__]  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \  
  
[K] [J][H][M] [I][P][JP] [D]  
  
gt: we will continue next period  
  
class: ok!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
K: if JyuuhachiPeach is reading this, just to let you know you are going to be a major part in my stories,k?  
  



	4. Back to gym class

Chapter 4:  
  
Back to gym class  
  
We return to the tournament, the standings at this:  
  
  
  
Winner  
  
/ \  
  
/ \  
  
[__] [__]  
  
/ \ / \  
  
/ \ / \  
  
[k_] [_h] [_I] [__]  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \  
  
[K] [J][H][M] [I][P][JP] [D]  
  
gt: next up is JyuuhachiPeach versus duke .  
  
N: choose a weapon!  
  
D: I choose nothing cuz I'm a kook!  
  
Jp: I choose giant walking rock.  
  
N: the battle starts and jp uses her move and punches him, knocking him out.  
  
Gt: jp wins! Standings are:  
  
  
  
  
  
Winner  
  
/ \  
  
/ \  
  
[__] [__]  
  
/ \ / \  
  
/ \ / \  
  
[k_] [_h] [_I] [JP]  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \  
  
[K] [J][H][M] [I][P][JP] [D]  
  
gt: onto the semifinals! First is Kirby versus Helper.  
  
N: Choose a weapon!  
  
H: I want ninja stars!  
  
K: I'll take switch.  
  
N: the battle begins as helper makes a dome of stars around kirby as kirby thought he would, while kirby started meditating. Helper then lights a fuse on a ninja star and throws it right when kirby switches places with him, putting him into the dome. The star contacts and blows up, sending helper into the wall of the gym.  
  
Gt: Kirby wins! Here are the standings:  
  
  
  
Winner  
  
/ \  
  
/ \  
  
[K_] [__]  
  
/ \ / \  
  
/ \ / \  
  
[k_] [_h] [_I] [JP]  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \  
  
[K] [J][H][M] [I][P][JP] [D]  
  
gt: next is jp versus inkblot!  
  
I: too bad cuz I quit! She's to good of a fighter!  
  
Gt: okie dokie! The standings are this:  
  
  
  
Winner  
  
/ \  
  
/ \  
  
[K_] [JP]  
  
/ \ / \  
  
/ \ / \  
  
[k_] [_h] [_I] [JP]  
  
gt: the final fight, kirby versus JP!  
  
N: choose a weapon!  
  
K&JP: I choose ribbon and fairy power!  
  
N: stage!  
  
K&JP: black hole  
  
N: their surroundings turn into a black hole as the battle begins, jp starts firing like a madman while kirby goes on the defensive. Kirby swiftly dodges each of her blasts while he charges his gun. Then he swoops behind her and fires, sending her into the hole! As the surroundings come back to normal, we find jp against the wall.  
  
Gt: the winner, Kirby!  
  
K: that wasn't too bad. 


	5. The decision

Principal: so, do you like your new school, or would you like to go back?  
K: I am totally staying here!  
Ryoko (from real bout high school comic series): good choice!  
Shizumi (same): Yo! That's the best choice you could make!  
Ryoko: so, which club ya gonna join?  
Shizumi: how about the Shizumi fan club?  
Ryoko: or the kendo club?  
Kirby: I think I'll join the...(goes to see the principal)  
Shizumi and ryoko: what?  
Kirby (comes back): the best fighters club! I'm the first member! (Holds up a sign that says best fighters club, established by principal today)  
Ryoyo: I'm second!  
Shizumi: me third! 


End file.
